


To Love Someone Is To Love Their Demons

by Aphistas, theartificialwolf



Series: RP Miscellany [5]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphistas/pseuds/Aphistas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/pseuds/theartificialwolf
Summary: Would you still love someone even after you knew that they lied to you? That's the question that Violet must answer when she finds out that the person she loves is a demon. Violet knows her answer, but can Katya accept it?





	

"Do I frighten you?"

 

Violet stared up at the demon who loomed over her, its true form revealed, no longer wearing Katya’s face. The being was monstrous, its many rotating animal faces all staring at Violet, while a pair of skeletal hands was pining her to the wall as sinister black clawed dragon wings stretched out around them. The being was easily 8 feet in height but Violet found she was not afraid. “No Katya. No matter who you are, I still trust you. I’m not afraid.”

Katya’s faces stared at Violet, waiting for her to show her disgust and fear over what she was. She waited to hear how she could never even hope to be with Violet being such a horrible monstrosity. She waited to see Violet push her away and flee for her life from a monster.

But she never heard or saw any of that. 

Instead, Violet told her she trusted her. 

“How?” Katya’s multiple voices cracked out. “I lied to you!” Katya slammed a skeletal fist against the wall, and her faces grimaced as a couple bones cracked from the pressure. “How can you not be afraid of this? How,” Katya slid to her knees, her eyes now at Violet’s chest, “can you not hate me?” 

 

“Because,” she began as she pulled the being to her, “you’re still the one I love. I wish you could see yourself how I see you. You’re beautiful and fantastic and hilarious and talented. You’re incredible and you don’t even know. I’m not afraid. I know you, Katya. That should be enough.”

 

Katya morphed back into her human shape, ashamed of her true body being next to Violet’s, and her face cracked as she burst into sobs, soaking Violet’s shirt with her tears. “H-how can y-y-you even stand t-to be around m-me?” Katya’s fingers clutched at Violet’s shirt. “I-I’m not. I’m not. I-I’m a m-monster. I-I’m n-not worth it. I-I’m not…” 

 

Violet held her love close. “Katya. I love you, no matter what you are or how you look like. You’re not a monster, not to me.” She looked Katya in the eyes and wiped away her tears. “And you’re worth everything to me. How can you say that you’re not worth it?”

 

Katya couldn’t speak. Her throat felt clogged, her nose was stuffy, and she could only hiccup out sobs. Katya’s shoulders shook as she cried into Violet’s shirt. How could Violet still care about her after knowing the truth? How? She didn’t deserve to be saddled with a creature as despicable as Katya, and so, Katya cried and sobbed until she fell into a fitful sleep. 

 

Violet carried Katya to their bed, letting her sleep off her anguish. She curled up beside her, wanting to show Katya she wasn’t alone. They’d revisit this again in the morning. Love didn’t discriminate and Violet knew their love would overcome all. But when she awoke the next morning, the bed was cold. She looked around but she realized the truth and it froze the blood in her veins. Katya was gone.

 

When Katya had woken up beside Violet, she panicked. She couldn’t remember how she got there, and being so near to Violet made Katya feel like she was sullying her. So, she fled. She only made it as far as the porch though. The sky had apparently opened up at some point, and the shock of cold rain silenced her fear. Instead, she just sat at the base of the steps at let the rain fall over her, and she waited. For what or who, she did not know, but she waited. 

 

Violet dressed quickly, determined to go looking for Katya, but she only made it as far as outside her door before she found her lover. The clouds were strange, the Georgia sky distorted with the weird kind of weather that Violet had come to associate with tornadoes. Katya was sitting by the steps, letting the rain soak her. Violet sat with her, similarly unbothered by the precipitation. 

“Hey,” she said softly, unsure if Katya would bolt again. “Strange weather we’re having, aren’t we?”

 

Katya tensed as Violet sat beside her, though she felt herself relax a little when it looked like Violet was just as hesitant to bring up the previous night as Katya. “Yeah. Looks like a bad storm is on its way.” She sighed. 

“I should probably go,” Katya said even though she made no move to rise. 

 

 

“Looks like tornado weather. No one should be out in that. It’s a good day to stay in the basement and have sex until the storm passes…” _Just like we used to before you told me what you were she didn’t say._ It truly didn’t bother her but it clearly bothered Katya. 

_Am I no longer the person you love just because we’re different? Isn’t what makes us different what makes us beautiful?_ But Violet didn’t say any of that. She just let the words unspoken hang heavy between them in the humid air.

 

“I’ll be fine,” Katya said as she brought her knees up so she could wrap her arms around them. “The weather can’t hurt me. At least, not enough to do any real lasting damage.” It wasn’t like Katya hadn’t tested it out either. Plenty of times during her long life she’d wish that a bolt of lightning would actually strike her down. All it did though was singe her hair. 

She never had someone like Violet though, someone who cared about her even after seeing her true face. 

She should leave. Let Violet live a normal, human life and not be cursed to spend her days with Katya. No matter how hard Katya tried to convince herself to get up, to leave, though, she couldn’t. 

 

The way Katya spoke, Violet believed Katya had been out in a storm like this before. “Come into the basement with me? We can weather out the storm like we used to, if you like. Stay. Please.”


End file.
